


May I Have This Dance?

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Year that Never Was, Jack and the Doctor take comfort in one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Have This Dance?

The Tardis hung in the vortex, stepping out of time to let those on board her rest. Martha tended mostly to her family, a bit to Jack and the Doctor, but they both waved her away pretty quickly. Jack knew that physically he was fine; his body’s capacity to heal not dimmed by the horrors of the past year. The year that now never was.

Jack wandered the Tardis a lot. He couldn’t seem to find his old room, and sadly, he assumed the Doctor had gotten rid of it. The Tardis gave him a new space, but it was too quiet and empty, and he never seemed to need much sleep, less so now, with the still-fresh nightmares.

So he was unsurprised late one night when he turned a corner and found himself in a workshop, the Doctor working over some little thing. He was more surprised by the big band music playing quietly in the background. “What do you want, Jack?” asked the Doctor, not looking up.

“Need any help?” he asked, coming around the workstation.

The Doctor glanced at him. “Hold this wire.”

Jack did so, unfamiliar with whatever device he was working with. It reminded him of his time with _his_ doctor, the last one, working on the Tardis console or whatever little projects the Doctor would toss his way. But that man was gone now, and he’d seen what sort of man this one was. The bravery and the heart and the absolute faith in humanity wasn’t dimmed by changing the outside. Timelords, like humans, were bigger on the inside.

He wasn’t paying attention to the music until “In the Mood” came on. He looked up and met the Doctor’s eyes. The eyes were the same, in a way, brown instead of blue. But ancient and sharp and tired. Straightening up, Jack offered his hand. The Doctor hesitated, then took it. “This was your song.”

“Not mine, Rose and his, more. I never could cut in.” Jack’s tone was wistful, but he smiled as he pulled him to his feet and into an empty space. The music came up as Jack danced with him. The Doctor was hesitant at first, but then his feet found the steps and he relaxed in Jack’s arms. It was the first time he’d really seen him smile since they left the Valiant. He twirled the Doctor and as the song ended he dipped him.

The Timelord laughed. Jack nearly dropped him, the sound making his heart flutter. Instead he set him back on his feet, smiling back, hand still on his hip.

“It’s okay,” his voice was quiet, but his smile undimmed.

Leaning in, Jack kissed him gently. They both needed this, after everything they’d been through. The Doctor pushed at his bracers, to Jack’s surprise, clearly wanting. He wondered just what the Master had done to him, but quickly chased that thought away. At this moment it didn’t matter. He sat and the smaller man straddled his lap, kissing him more, letting Jack slide his tongue into his mouth while he went for his buttons.

In a few moments their shirts were off. Jack could see he still bore a few fading scars. He knew how quickly Timelords could heal. His own body bore little evidence, except perhaps he was a bit thinner, with another shade of sadness in his eyes. The Doctor looked up into his face, vulnerable, but determined. “I want you to take me, Jack.”

How long had he wanted to hear those words? But not like this, never like this. He ran his hands up the Doctor’s arms and kissed him again. Silently he scooped the thinner man into his arms, trusting the Tardis to lead them to a bedroom.

It was his own room they ended up in. The one that painfully reminded him he didn’t have a home here anymore. He ignored those feelings and laid him down, kissing him tenderly as he finished undressing him, then himself. The Doctor watched him as he slipped in next to him. Turning the Doctor’s face, Jack kissed him again. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

The Doctor nodded and wrapped his arms around Jack. Jack pulled him on top, then pulled the blankets over them both. His skin was cold, but he knew Timelords always ran a bit cold. The man rutted slowly against Jack’s growing erection, as if determined to see this through.

“Hey.” Jack gave him a quick kiss and pulled him down against his chest. “We don’t have to do this, Doc. I know he hurt you.”

“He hurt you, too,” he said quietly, tucking his head against Jack’s neck. “Because of me.”

Jack kissed the top of his head. “Freak like me, he would have hurt me anyway, just because he could.”

They lay there silently for a while, skin to skin. Jack thought maybe the Doctor had started to fall asleep. He just held the man, glad for this moment, knowing he’d treasure it for lifetimes. Jack ran his fingers down his back, raising goosebumps and making the Doctor sigh contentedly. He raised his head and kissed Jack tenderly, slowly starting to move against him. Jack moaned and squeezed his arse.

Reaching into the bedside drawer, the Doctor pulled out lube and put it in Jack’s hand. He tangled a hand in the Doctor’s hair and opened the lube with the other. He carefully pressed a finger against his entrance, not completely familiar with Timelord biology.

“About the same as yours,” the Doctor read his mind.

Jack kissed him and pushed inside. The Doctor moaned and raised his head, watching Jack’s face. He carefully fingered him open, stroking the Doctor’s cheek with his thumb. “You are safe with me,” whispered Jack.

The Doctor turned his head to kiss Jack’s palm. Jack added a second finger, finding him opening easily. He didn’t want to think about the reason.  Perhaps the Doctor caught a wisp of his thoughts, because he moved forward and kissed him gently. Jack guided him onto his cock, letting him set the pace. He groaned at the tightness and resisted thrusting up, not wanting to hurt him.

“It’s fine, Jack,” panted the Doctor, rocking, taking Jack deeper. “You can touch me.”

Jack cupped his hips. Heart swelling and breaking with so many words never said. The Doctor looked at him with sad, ancient eyes, and leaned down to kissed an escaped tear. He put one hand just above Jack’s heart to brace himself, riding him slowly, reveling in the sensation more than hurtling for orgasm. Jack wanted to give him everything he needed, careful not to trap him.

One of the Doctor’s hands came down to his erection. Jack licked his lips, watching as the Doctor stroked himself off. His eyes closed and Jack wondered what he was thinking, who he was thinking of. He bit his lip and let the Doctor use his body, just wanting to give him a moment’s peace after the year they’d had. If this was all he ever had of the man, he would be content.

“Jack.” the Doctor’s voice was a reprimand as he opened his eyes and looked down at him. “Take me, Jack. This isn’t just for me.”

Jack studied his face for a moment, then grabbed his shoulders and flipped them over. The Doctor moaned and wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist, rocking up to meet his thrusts. Jack leaned down to nose his neck, surprised to find the scent was nearly the same. He kissed his collarbone and wrapped a hand around his erection. The Doctor wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck, whispering encouragement in his ear.

It couldn’t take long, not like this. Still, Jack held off until he felt the Doctor start to shudder and come. He came a heartbeat (or two) later, stroking him through and then holding the Doctor, rolling them onto their sides. He could feel the Doctor’s double heartbeat running fast, and knew that he had done that. He kissed him gently, then tugged a blanket over them both as the Doctor fell asleep in his arms.

Jack woke alone, his clothes hanging over the chair in his room. He rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling. It was time to go back. He dressed and padded into the control room, looking for the Doctor, and instead finding Martha. She gave him a smile. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Jack picked up her hand and kissed it. She leaned on the railing. “It’s time, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it is.” Jack watched her. “Could always use you at Torchwood.”

She shook her head. “Need to finish medical school.”

“Not staying with him?” Jack was surprised.

Martha shook her head. “No. I’m not what he needs right now.”

“Well, the world might not know, but I won’t forget you, Martha Jones.”

Martha smiled as the Doctor came in. He raised an eyebrow at them, and went to check the console. “Conspiring?” he asked after a moment.

“Time to go home, Doctor,” said Jack.

The Doctor looked them, nodded and set the course. Jack gave Martha another smile and squeezed her hand in encouragement as the Tardis started materializing in Cardiff.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
